Collide
by Hellen Lou
Summary: Sometimes we collide just to feel... sometimes we collide to feel loved.
1. Collide

Collide

Sara is having a bad day… but colliding with a certain young CSI seems to make it a little better.

Fluff

Song lyrics from Howie Day's 'Collide'

* * *

_The dawn is breaking  
A light shining through  
you're barely waking  
and I'm tangled up in you  
Yeah_

The day hadn't started all that good for her, the alarm clock that was fool proof had shorted out during the night (or day) and she had awoken with only fifteen minutes to get to work.

Sara Sidle was of course late and Grissom had lectured her, he had been doing that a lot lately and she was frankly becoming annoyed by it. When she managed to get her assignment she was late to that when there was a collision.

She wasn't in the best moods arriving at the scene she was quickly sent to the victim who refused to allow Sara to collect samples. So after two hours Sara finally got what she needed and headed back to the lab.

That's when it happened the first time… she had dropped something off at the DNA lab and was determined to get a coffee. She had rounded a corner not even taking enough time to see him. She collided with something solid and warm, papers went flying and she heard a familiar voice cursing. She growled slightly and saw Greg Sanders staring at her with another curse word cut off.

"Sara you should watch where you're going" he ordered trying to be charming but Sara wasn't in the mood. So she gave him her best 'back off' look and Greg immediately became concerned.

"What happened?" Greg questioned causing Sara to let out a sigh, he had all but forgotten about his paper work. Sara stared into his hazel eyes and felt some of her tension slipping away. Greg… he was innocent in all of this… there was a time when he was innocent to this world… this crime lab.

"Nothing Greg… I'm just having a bad day… I didn't mean to bump into you" Sara stated running a hand through her hair. Greg gave her his best lopsided grin and shrug.

"Hey I'm not complaining… I don't mind if you bump into me" and with that he gave her a wink and scooped down to collect his file. He waved her away when she tried to help and gave her another grin when he stood. Sara saw a glint in his eyes and she knew he was up too something. She watched him walk away with a small smile her self. Sometimes it was hard to believe that Greg Sanders lab rat had become Greg Sanders CSI.

_I'm open, you're closed  
Where I follow, you'll go  
I worry I won't see your face  
Light up again  
///////_

_**The very next day**_

Sara wasn't late today, but she was having a hard time with her case. Her team mates were no where to be seen and it seemed none of the lab rats cared about her case. She was fuming by the time she was half way through her shift. She held a folder tightly in her hands as she rounded the corner. That's when it happened again.  
She collided into something solid and warm, this time she cursed as she dropped her folder. She glared at her wall and saw Greg grinning at her; she could help but give a small smile.

"Now Sara we discussed this… you have to watch where you're going" he ordered before giving her a wink then scooped down to collect the folder. Before she even knew it Greg stood and handed her the folder. The same glint in his eye from the day before.

"Still a bad day" Greg asked as Sara stared at him then nodded sighing "yeah…" she trailed off and gave him her best 'everything is ok' smiles. Greg shrugged and gave her a lopsided grin and walked around her. Sara gave his fleeting figure a look before shaking her head and smiling… perhaps there was more to Greg sanders then CSI or Lab rat.

_Even the best fall down sometimes  
even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills my mind  
I somehow find  
you and I collide_

_**Just an accident **_

It wasn't what she had wanted… she was building the case and then the victim decided against pressing charges. Sara groaned inwardly as she stalked down the corridors. Some people… Sara bit off the thought. It wasn't the victims fault, she was scared and having Sara pushing her more and more wouldn't help.

She had a report to fill and she would have to discuss all this with Grissom but that could wait, she hadn't eaten anything all day. As she turned the corner to the break room it happened again.

She collided with something solid and warm… though this time there was no curses when something fell to the floor. Sara stared at Greg and couldn't help but blush at the smile he was giving her. She liked the feel of his chest against her hands each time they collided.

"Sara" Greg's voice attempted annoyance but she could hear the amusement. He swiftly bent down and collected the box lying on the floor. He grinned at her and Sara pursed her lips… some how after the last two times colliding with Greg her bad day got a little bit better. Today however she wasn't going to let go of her bad day so quickly.

"Now come on Sara if you want to feel me up" Greg was interrupted when Sara slapped his arm playfully. Greg only grinned at her more before lifting the box up slightly and pulled the top off. Inside Sara was amazed to see the most beautifully crafted chocolates. Each glistened in the light, and mixed smells hit Sara.

"I don't know if I should offer you one… you keep colliding into me" Greg half joked seeing Sara eyeing the chocolate. He held it out to her and gave her a wink "go on" he ordered as Sara lifted her hand, slowly allowing her fingers to hover over one and plucked it from it's wrapper.

"You going to promise to watch where you're going next time" Greg demanded as Sara slipped the chocolate in her mouth smiling at both the taste that danced on her tongue and Greg's boyish charms. She nodded and gave him a smile. He winked once more and walked off leaving Sara to watch his fleeting figure once more. Greg Sanders was defiantly a man of mystery.

_I'm quiet you know  
you make a first impression  
I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind_

_**Coincident **_

This couldn't be happening. Two days… two days after the victim dropped the charges she had turned up dead. The suspect had returned and made her pay for informing the police. Sara had wanted to cry… she had wanted to lash out but walking around the crime lab seemed to work to. She held her self tightly, it wasn't fair… a young woman killed before she even had a chance to live.

She wasn't sure where she was heading but she needed to get to somewhere… the looks where bothering her. She hadn't meant to yell at either Brass or Ecklie but she was disappointed… at her self because she couldn't protect that poor woman.

As she rounded the corner towards Grissom's office it happened again. She collided into something solid and warm. Again no curse words… and she was sure her hand lingered on his chest longer then it needed to but she needed the touch… something human and something pure. Greg stared at her and he gave her a smile.

"Bad day" Greg questioned and Sara nodded offering him a small smile. He sighed himself before he grabbed her hand and raised it to his mouth, pressing his lips lightly to the back of her hand. Sara stared at him after he pulled back and covered her hand with his own. She had wanted to blush… to pull back but she loved the touch of something warm against her own flesh… she missed the contact. As Greg grinned at her she saw a glint and knew he was up to something again.

"Well I hope you not watching where your going had made it a bit better" Greg questioned before he dropped her hand and gave her a wink. Sara didn't watch his fleeting figure this time. She held her hand to her chest, the one that Greg had kissed only seconds before. Not sure of what happened she couldn't help the smile as she walked away. When had Greg Sanders become so damn sweet?

_Even the best fall down sometimes  
even the stars refuse to shine  
Out of the back you fall in time  
I somehow find  
you and I collide_

_**Pattern**_

As the week wound on Sara couldn't help but smile a little every time she walked down the corridors of LVCL. Her case against the sick bastard who killed her victim was building. Brass had gone to arrest him.

But there was more to her smile, something that no one else could understand… anyone else but him. Her wall as she had begun to think of him.

She rounded a corner engrossed in the results from her evidence when she collided with something solid and warm, she knew it was him and when she looking up Greg was grinning at her. This had been happening daily… a collision that always made Sara feel a little better.

"Sara we need to get you some glasses… you keep colliding with me" Greg teased as Sara shook her head. He tilted his head and studied.

"Bad day" Greg asked and Sara nodded sighing before she flashed him a large smile "but it might just get better" she offered and Greg thought it over before grinning once more.

"Glad I could help" Greg chipped causing Sara to raise an eyebrow "who said it had anything to do with you" Sara questioned causing Greg to shrug but give her a wink.

"Wishful thinking… any way you have to watch where your going" Greg ordered before he kissed her quickly on the cheek and rushed around her leaving Sara to gape. When had Greg sanders become so darn sexy?

_Don't stop here  
I lost my place  
I'm close behind _

_**Colliding for the touch**_

It was their thing now… some days weren't bad but she still wanted to collide with him. Just to feel something, to know something more was out there. Every now and then he would be holding the oddest objects… the oddest one being a bunch of red roses one of which he had given her. When she thought she had her wall figured out he would become a mystery again. He would be holding a dozen or more bags of gummy bears.

But the collisions she enjoyed the most were when he held nothing… those days he would simply stroke her face or hand. Pressing his lips lightly to her cheek or hand.

Everyone knew that something had to be going on… why else would Sara Sidle and Greg Sanders keep colliding with each other. Hell they were surrounded by CSI's this was their day jobs.

She was heading to see Brass there was a hold up in their case… she needed to know why she couldn't make the sick bastard pay. She rounded a corner and collided with her wall.

Her hands no longer pulled away instead they stayed on his chest until she needed to remove them or he collected something. However this day… this collision was different. He flinched under her touch and Sara searched his face. It wasn't smiling… it was drawn and pale… his eyes were sad.

"Sorry" he mumbled before he attempted to move around her but Sara figured it… the look the flinch… it was the acknowledgment of what horrible acts man can inflict on each other. He had seen something that would haunt him… they all had it; they all had that one case that could never be closed.

She had one, Grissom had one… Catherine, Nick and Warrick and now Greg… the sweet innocent young CSI had his own ghost.

"Greg…" even though she trailed off her saying his name was enough to root him to the spot. His hazel eyes darted up to her eyes and she didn't know how to finish the sentence. What could she say; there were no words of comfort… only raw pain. It would get better but at first… the first stab as the memory is driven into the heart nothing can make it better.

"A case" she questioned instead, he could at least acknowledge the new ghost. Greg's eyes glistened slightly then he dropped his head a fraction nodding. Sara could see the tears threatening to spill. With out a second thought she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and rested her cheek against his head. Slowly he wrapped his arms around her.

"So I guess that's why you keep colliding with me" Greg attempted to joke but it sounded too painful. Sara reached and placed her hand against the nape of his neck. Her fingertips brushing against the fine hairs on his neck.

Sara could feel the tears on her shoulder and knew he was going to be fine… he had found a release.

"How" he chocked against her shoulder. She knew what he meant, how a human being can do this to another human being. And she wished she had some answers but she had none… so she shrugged and stroked his neck "I don't know Greg… I just don't know" Sara admitted feeling her own ghosts hovering close behind. After a few moments Greg pulled back and swiped at his eyes, Sara pretended not to notice.

"Bad day" Sara said lightly causing Greg to laugh and look her at, sadness and innocence's lost still flickered in those bright hazel eyes.

"I thought that was my line" Greg offered lightly… he would continued with his mourning but in his own time. Sara gave him a grin and winked "well guess it's my day off for a bad day" with that she brushed her lips against his cheek and squeezed his shoulder. He gave her a slight nod… he was going to be fine.

"Sanders" Sara said as she began to move away she looked at him "watch where you're going" she ordered then headed towards Brass's office.

When did Greg Sanders become so important to her?

_Even the best fall down sometimes  
even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills your mind  
you finally find  
you and I collide_

_/////  
_

_**Even the best fall down**_

She didn't care… she couldn't. The tears had stung at first when she wiped them away. It wasn't a good idea to allow the whole LVCL see her cry but half way to the locker room she broke down. Tears spilled freely and she ducked her head. A whole week of collisions couldn't help her today… she thought that her wall couldn't hold her up.

She had lost… the murderer… the sick bastard had walked free. She knew it had nothing to do with her… she had collected all the evidence but he had a false alibi and no one could prove it wrong.

As she stepped in to the locker room she found relief… she had found peace. She sat on the bench and allowed it all to spill out. He had killed her… she refused to pressed charges and he still killed her… Sara felt the disappointment… at her self she could have pushed more. She should have…

After twenty minutes Sara allowed one last sob to rake through her before she stood and raced to the toilets and began to wash her face. Glancing up she saw her pale and drawn features. A new ghost added to her dozen others… she spun away from the image before her and walked back to the door. She stepped out side and walked down the corridor. A new case, a new suspect and a new victim the world didn't stop moving for a death neither could she.

And then it happened… just when she thought she didn't need it. She collided and her wall had stopped her… she wasn't the world… she could stop moving. Glancing up Sara looked in those hazel eyes and knew she couldn't help it… couldn't stop it anymore. She loved colliding with Greg… not because she missed the feeling of someone human… someone good. She loved it because she… she loved Greg… her heart went out to him and she needed to know he was real… each time; she needed to know that GREG was good.

"Bad day" two simple words… a simple question but it meant the world to her… it summed everything wrong in her life up. Because when she collided with him even a bad day had an ending. A new day always had to start.

"Greg" she started but tears threatened to spill and her voice cracked. He gave her a lopsided grin and squeezed her hand.

"I know… you need to watch where you're going" Greg said lightly causing Sara to smile at him through teary eyes. Greg grinned, but he knew… she could see it in his eyes. He knew the ghosts surrounding her. He wrapped his arms around her and sighed against her ear

"Its fine Sara… it's going to be ok" he whispered pressing his lips against the side of her head. She wanted to cry out it wasn't but with Greg she believed it might be. After a few seconds they pulled back and Greg swiped a small tear from her cheek and grinned.

"You ok now Sidle" Greg questioned gaining a smile and nod from Sara "yes… and don't call me Sidle" Sara ordered as Greg laughed then winked before he walked around her. Sara didn't have to watch him walk away anymore. She could picture him in her head… anyway she didn't enjoy the fleeting image she enjoyed the collision.

Sara began to walk then stopped dead…. When had she fallen for Greg Sanders?

_You finally find  
you and I collide  
you finally find  
you and I collide_

_**You and I collide **_

Sometimes people just crash to feel things… she had heard that in a movie once. And it was true… things in the world were so strained and complicated that sometimes people just crashed… no collided with each other to feel something… to feel anything.

And hadn't that been what she was doing… colliding with him. At first it was an accident… then it became a pattern of friendship… she had felt something when she needed it the most… she had reminded her self she was human and that a human touch could make it better. She didn't have family to turn to… no children to hold during the night.

But she did have him… her wall and their collisions.

Sara was going home… the last week had been bad and she didn't want to stay any more. Where death was so near. Grissom had told her that sometimes even though the evidence is always right it wasn't always loud enough. She wanted to hit him… but then she remembered that it was Grissom she was angry at… it was the sick bastard who was free… free to make another mistake and she would get him.

That's when it happened….again. She turned the corner and collided. Sara smile as she looked up and saw his hazel eyes. Bright and beautiful.

"We have to stop meeting like this… people will begin to talk" Greg declared with a wink. Sara shook her head and pulled her hands away, "Greg" she started but just smiled at him.

"I'm tired and I'm going home once I get some folders" Sara declared as Greg smirked then a glint came to his eyes. One that had been missing for a few days. He lent in close and Sara licked her lips hoping he would create a new collision.

"Workaholic" he declared as he gave her a lopsided grin. He pulled back and went to walk away but stopped and looked at her.

"Bad day" he questioned as Sara thought then looked at him fully and shook her head "no, Greg it isn't now" she offered as Greg swallowed hard before he shrugged "good" and he turned. Sara watched him, she was about to turn away when he looked over his shoulder and grinned "hey Sidle" he called and Sara groaned.

"Maybe you should watch where I'm going this time" he declared and then turned back and headed towards the main entrance. Sara stood confused… what did he mean… it was usually look where she was going. Sara was about to carry on walking when something hit her… had he meant it the way she could only hope.

She followed him… she had to know… if only to figure out what is meant to happen after a collision… what happens after they collided and didn't go their separate ways.

Sara stepped out into the car park and took in the smell that was Las Vegas. She had no idea what was going to happen next… after crashing into something… after colliding nothing made sense any more. Everything was just tangled up.

"Thought you wouldn't understand" Greg declared as he walked away from his car… Sara grinned at him. Her wall… he was still holding her up, Sara walked over to him but before she could say anything he dragged her to the car and opened the door for her. He ushered her in and Sara frowned but followed him.

She hadn't dared ask a question, to break this moment. So they sat in silence for thirty minutes until they pulled into the desert. It was in the middle of no where and Sara was amazed even now at its beauty. Greg pulled the car to a stop and sat for a few moments staring out ahead of him. Sara was confused and was now going to break their silence when Greg jumped out of the car and raced around the other side pulling the door open and helping her out.

Once out he didn't let go of her hand, instead he walked around to the front of the car and rested against the hood of the car. Sara watched him… wondering what exactly was going on in his mind.

"Greg" Sara called jumping slightly when Greg seemed startled out of his thoughts. He looked at her and grinned before he let go of her hand and ran it across the back of his neck. He spun round and raced back to the driver's side, leaning in he hit the CD player and music slowly drifted out of the car. He turned the sound up and moved back to Sara standing a little further back then before.

Sara listened to the words for a little while wondering what Greg was up to… till she heard one word. She looked at him and found he was staring at her… his eyes wide and full of worry… and hope. Sara tilted head as the words 'you and I collide'.

"Sara," Greg stopped and cleared his throat, adverting his gaze. "Sara" he started again and Sara felt her stomach tighten.

"Do you ever think why we collide" Greg asked not looking at her, Sara thought… it was because of friendship… it was because she had let it happened… it was because she wanted it to happen. She wanted to collide with him.

"I... all those times we collided… it was my fault" he offered flickering his eyes to her face… what had he expected to see anger… regret… he had found confusion.

"apart for the first time… you looked so sad, then you smiled and I thought that maybe… that maybe if I kept bumping into you then it wouldn't be so bad… or perhaps I could give you something to focus your anger on" Greg declared dragging a hand through his hair. He desperately wanted not to look at her, but Sara desperately wanted to see those eyes. To see that smile.

She stepped forward closing the distance between them slightly.

"It annoyed me at first… on my worst days you were there bumping into me. Then… then I guessed I needed to feel you bump into me… you gave me a smile, one that made me think that not everything was so bad" Sara admitted moving closer to him still.

"I've come to enjoy our little moments… I don't feel so bad when I'm near you" Sara stated but still Greg didn't look at her.

"Greg people like us… who deal with what we deal with… well we collide in different ways… we like to feel something alive… to know that we're still alive" Sara stopped and looked at the young man beside her. A new collision. Her turn to make it happen.

"Sometimes we collide… we collide to find peace… to find happiness… to find something human to cling to" Sara stopped when she stood inches away from him. She saw his eyes were closed and he gripped at his car hood tightly.

"Me and you… well we collided because we needed to feel… to feel love" Sara stated before she pressed her lips against the corners of Greg's. She felt him stiffen before turning his head towards hers. His lips capturing hers and his fingers threading themselves in her hair.

His arm snaked around her waist and drew her deeper into the kiss. Sara wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss fully.

Sometimes a collision doesn't mean bad things… sometimes it means someone loves you…..

**The End**

**Might do a Greg POV as to why he collided with Sara in the first place. Thoughts welcomed. Actually their wanted.**


	2. Creating A Collision

Creating a collision: Greg's POV to Collide

This is Greg's point of view to Collide. Call it a sequel or a prequel I don't know. Just enjoy it.

I would like to thank gnbrules and Marmel C.c for their reviews as well as remoob1513.

I would also like to say thank you to remoob1513 for the kind reviews. I'll try a keep writting stories you all enjoy.

* * *

Lyrics from Skillet 'Collide'

* * *

_We have fallen  
we have fallen again tonight  
Where do we go from here  
When they're tearing down our lives?  
When all they want is  
when all they want is  
for us to live in fear  
how long can we hold on?  
Can we hold on?  
Hold on_

_**To start a collision**_

The day had started well for him; he was actually early to work. For Greg Sanders that had been a miracle and his new assignment with Nick was easy… no dead bodies at least this time.

However Sara had worried when she arrived late… and then received a lecture from Grissom… he had been doing that a lot lately. But Sara shrugged it off and Greg didn't think much more of it.

After gathering the evidence he needed Nick had pulled rank on him and forced him to go drop evidence off at DNA. He had been heading from the break room when Nick ordered him to wait for them thrusting a folder towards him… truth was Nick wanted to eat his pizza sandwich in peace and not with Greg asking for a bite. Like he would… Greg laughed to himself, he probably would have asked for a bite. Greg had just turned a corner when it happened.

Someone bumped into him and of course he swore… he could have been carrying anything, something more valuable then paper and this person had made him drop it all over the floor. Greg went to curse again when he heard a growl and then looked up to see two dark brown eyes. Sara Sidle glared at him and his curse words forgotten as well as his paper. He smirked "Sara you should look where your going" Greg charmed but Sara gave him one of her best 'Back off' look and Greg knew something was wrong. Sara usually played along with his charm but he could see something was bothering her.

"What happened" Greg asked, concern lacing his voice. He may be new to the world of being a CSI but he knew when Sara was upset. In fact he had made it his mission to study her as much as he could. It wasn't love but sometimes it was damn close that it scared him.

"Nothing Greg… I'm just having a bad day… I didn't mean to bump into you" Sara had sounded defeated when she offered him that. It wasn't every day that Sara looked that way… giving a lopsided smile he shrugged. It was all he could do to stop himself from wrapping his arms around Sara.

"Hey I'm not complaining… I don't mind if you bump into me" and he really didn't, he gave her wink then bent down and scooped up his folder. He waved away her hands as she tried to help. Greg laughed inwardly (out loud it would have gained him some bodily harm.

Remembering how defeated Sara had looked made Greg think… he didn't need help, she did. She needed cheering up and Greg was going to do it… he was her friend after all.

As he stood a plan was already forming in his mind, and he gave Sara another smile. He was going to cheer her up… even if it meant bumping into her every day if he had to… just to make her smile or yell at him. He walked away with a new skip to his step unaware that he was being watched.

_There's something deep inside  
That keeps my faith alive  
When all you can do  
Is hide from the fear  
That's deep inside of you _

_**Plan of action **_

Greg was pleased when Nick offered to write up the report on their joint case. Greg was pleased because he had something on his mind… in fact he had a plan one that he had every intention of executing today. He had been walking around the lab for a solid hour by the time the looks started, he grinned slightly knowing he couldn't explain to anyone fully why he was prowling the corridors. It might ruin his plan.

Finally after bumping into Ecklie for the third time Greg darted towards the reception desk and asked.

"Hey Judy, you seen Sara" Greg questioned as Judy glanced up at him and frowned before she pointed towards the DNA lab "heard she nearly bit one of the lab techs head off… I would be careful" Judy offered causing Greg to grin at her brightly.

"No need to worry about me, I can handle Sara any day" he declared before he turned and jogged towards the lab. He slowed down when he caught a glimpse of Sara. She was stalking down the corridor folder held tightly in one hand. She hadn't gotten the results she wanted from the DNA lab. As she turned the corner Greg was there and he felt his throat tighten when one hand went to his chest while the other dropped the folder. She cursed and Greg couldn't help but when she looked at him and glared.

He would have given anything to hear what she was thinking right then. He guessed at what he thought she might be thinking but that vanished when she offered him a small smile. Greg swallowed hard and fought to maintain his smile.

"Now Sara we discussed this…you have to watch where you're going" he ordered before he gave her a wink and bent down to scoop her folder up. He hadn't realised that his breathing sounded almost difficult. When she first arrived he knew he had ruined ever having her think of him as anything more then an annoying immature lab tech who flirted with any woman who happened to pass his lab.

That was a mistake he wish he could make up for, because as he matured he knew Sara was something special…. Hell he wouldn't dare risk Ecklie's wrath by walking the corridors bumping into for anyone else.

Greg stood quickly and handed Sara her folder… he wished that this was cheering her up… he wished that she would see what he was doing and fall madly in love with him and his sweet charms.

"Still a bad day" he asked knowing by the way she walked down the corridors it was… he had tuned his senses to pick up on Sara's moods. Sara nodded and sighed "yeah…." And with that Greg saw the defeat look even though she offered him her best 'everything is ok' smiles. Greg knew better and it only put more force behind his mission. Sara was going to be ok, even if it meant him being fired or worse charge with sexual harassment by Ecklie.

Greg shrugged and sent her a lopsided smile; he walked around her and knew she was watching him. Maybe he surprised her, maybe he wasn't just Greg the lab rat anymore to her.

_Something, something, something  
something, something, something  
to hold me close when I don't know  
there's something deep inside  
that keeps my faith alive_

_**Not every collision is an accident**_

He had heard… everyone had pretty much heard. Sara's victim had dropped the charges, after Sara had struggled to build a case the victim wouldn't go forward. Greg knew Sara would be beating herself up for it… he knew and she knew it wasn't her fault but it didn't matter. So after hiding from Grissom long to get out of the lab he had gone to the best chocolate store in the whole Las Vegas.

He almost laughed out loud when he ordered for the box to be filled with plain but beautiful chocolates all expect one. He had seen the chocolate she had to have… it glistened in the light and Greg said that had to be placed in the middle and it had to glisten even more then the rest. After fulfilling his request the shop keeper stared at him then he raised an eyebrow "you must really like this girl huh?" it was a statement and question rolled into one. Greg thought for a moment then nodded "yeah… I'm just hoping this will cheer her up" Greg offered causing the shop keeper to shake his head and grin "if that doesn't then that goofy grin your wearing should" the shop keeper offered before Greg looked towards the highly polished fridge placed at the end of the counter and found that he was indeed grinning… a goofy smile for Sara Sidle. How long had he been smiling like that… wait how long had he had that smile. Greg looked at the shop keeper who was busy himself now with some other piece of work.

Greg arrived back to hear Grissom call his name but Ecklie in turned called Grissom and Greg was allowed to search for her. He walked pass the break room and it happened. He knew it was her… she always had a way of making him stop. Even from the first time he had seen her she had taken his breath away… now he could only hope that making her stop… to collide with him she would finally stop and see him like he had prayed she would see him for years.

However even the light press of her hands against his chest made him drop the box of chocolates. Sara looked at him and he couldn't help the goofy grin spread across his face… it was her smile and hers alone. He just couldn't say that to her.

"Sara" he attempted annoyance but it wasn't working, it didn't matter anyway… the goofy grin would leave his face. He bent down figuring now better time then any. He grabbed the chocolates and stood up the grin remaining even after seeing her lips pursed. She had decided something… something that she wanted to stick to.

Greg wondered if she wanted to yell at him at bumping into her. However he thought he should at least try his luck.

"Now come on Sara if you want to feel me up" he was interrupted by Sara giving his arm a playful slap, he still had the charm. He smiled and lifted the chocolates upwards and pulled the lid off allowing Sara to look at the chocolates and wit pure happiness when her eyes landed on the special chocolate he had chosen.

"I don't know if I should offer you one… you keep colliding into me" Greg teased her knowing she was dying for the chocolate… slowly he held the box out and gave her a wink "go on" he order knowing that he couldn't wait to see her face when she bit into that chocolate. She hovered over the special chocolate and plucked it from its wrapper and placed in to her mouth. Greg couldn't help but grin his goofy grin when she smiled back.

"You going to promise to watch where you're going next time" Greg demanded as Sara nodded and Greg winked at her before walking around her. He knew for sure that she was staring at him… he knew she was probably just annoyed that he was flirting with her. he strode towards traces, Hodges glared as Greg came in grinning "what the hell is up with you" Hodges demanded while Greg placed the chocolates on the side and shrugged "nothing… can't I just stop by to say hey… and maybe give you some chocolates" Greg questioned his grin not faulting as Hodges studied him. Slowly the other man eyed the chocolate box, he lifted it up slowly catching the look Greg was giving him "what, you might have booby trapped it" Hodges declared causing Greg to shake his head before stuffing his hands into his pockets. He winched when Hodges caught sight of the price attached to the bottom "jeeze, I sure the down payment on my laptop hadn't cost this much… just for chocolates" Hodges declared as Greg blushed… maybe he had spent a little more then he expected but she was worth it.

"hey I like only the best" he declared as Hodges eyed him up before shrugging and putting the chocolates down "anyway… did Nick get all of his reports for the case" Greg asked and Hodges gave him a classic 'do you even have to ask' looks before Greg dragged his hands out of his pockets "ok… ok, enjoy the chocolates" Greg offered as he turned to walk out, the truth was he knew Nick had the reports… he wouldn't start his case report without them… no Greg wanted to show someone else how deliriously happy he was. He even laughed out loud when he heard Hodges shout out that one chocolate was already missing.

_  
We are healing  
But it's killing us inside  
Can we take a chance?  
When faith and fear collide  
we can make it_

_**Sometimes we make collisions happen for the right reasons**_

It was hard to ignore what was being said… it was a well known fact now and it still made Greg winch when he thought about it. Sara had yelled at both Ecklie and Brass, Greg knew she probably didn't mean too… her victim was murdered and the guy couldn't have been stopped first time around if charges had been brought against him.

He had considered buying her something… the chocolates had worked but today… after what happened with her case he decided that maybe a little human contact might be for the best. A hug wouldn't be so out of character… not when she was so close to losing it. That's when it happened… her hands sending tingles throughout his body as they landed against his chest… he wondered if perhaps they lingered longer then usual when he gave her a smile.

"Bad day" it was a simple question… to her it was a friendly gesture to him it was his queue to make everything ok. To at least try and give back some of the happiness stolen by so much death. She sighed and nodded… the defeated look crossing her features and without a second thought Greg grabbed her hand and lifted the back to his lips and pressed it lightly against them.

Feeling a little dejected after the loss of contact after he lowered her hand he smiled and covered her hand with both of his.

"Well I hope you not looking where your going had made it a bit better" Greg asked before he allowed her hand to drop away from his. He gave her a wink before he walked around her and carried on down the corridor. However he did offer her one last look… just enough courage to catch her eye this time. But this time she didn't watch him, in stead she held the hand he had kissed a few seconds against her chest. Greg looked away and wondered just when he fell so madly in love with that woman.

_Step out and take it  
we can't live feeling so numb  
How long can we hold on?  
Can we hold on?  
Hold on_

_**Making the collision spark**_

His little mission to cheer up Sara had become something more. As the week went on he had found new things to surprise her with, a bunch of red roses were the strangest things to explain. But he had almost kissed her when her face lit up when he gave her one of the roses he was carrying.

He couldn't wipe the image of her face as she lifted the delicate flower to her nose… he was convinced that she would hate it, after all they were going to die but she had surprised him by accepting the rose and only smiled when he asked if she was having a bad day.

Catherine too was surprise when Greg handed her a bunch of red roses minus one and told her that ever beautiful woman should have something beautiful with her.

Greg chuckled as he walked down corridors holding thirteen bags of gummy bears. She had to be in a better mood now, Greg thought as he once more ducked out of the way of his supervisor who no doubt thought he had gone AWOL. Her case had been going well… she had been making such a strong case against the suspect.

And she hadn't been yelling at him when they collided… in fact it seemed as though she enjoyed them. And the truth was he enjoyed it… it had become so much more then just a collision to make her smile. He was sure she enjoyed it because it was something human… after so much death in your life they clung to life… to something human and he guess for a spilt second she clung to that feeling.

Greg saw a reflection in the windows before he rounded the corner. She was engrossed in a folder that she would walk right in to him. He smiled as he readied himself for the collision. He wasn't sure when he had made a woman stop dead in her tracks… but for the past couple of days he had been making Sara Sidle stop dead in her tracks.

"Sara we need to get you some glasses… you keep colliding with me" Greg teased causing Sara to shake her head. She was happier, but he still had to ask, just to make sure he was doing his job.

"Bad day" he asked and Sara nodded sighing but she surprised him with a large smile "but it just get better" Sara offered him and Greg could hardly breath. He thought his boyish actions were annoying… he knew it was annoying most of the other staff. It was because they couldn't figure out just what exactly was going on between the pair.

"Glad I could help" Greg said grinning once he finally breathed again. Sara raised an eyebrow "who said it had anything to do with you" Sara questioned, for a spilt second Greg worried that he had been making himself look a fool… like some love sick puppy dog. But the teasing look in her eyes made him rethink and shrug. He gave her wink.

"Wishful thinking" it wasn't a lie, "any way you have to watch where you're going" Greg ordered before he quickly lent in and kissed her on her cheek. Taking a lungful of Sara's scent, blushing when he walked away. He didn't have the guts to look back, she wasn't watching and Greg could only hope she wasn't going to kill him.

_There's something deep inside  
that keeps my faith alive  
when all you can do  
is hide from the fear  
that's deep inside of you_

_**Ghost of me**_

He wanted nothing more for the collision today. In fact he thought he needed it more today then anything else. Grissom had finally found him that day… with a new assignment. It was meant to be a simple check, a B&E. nothing stolen just a rattled family.

Greg shook his head trying to rid his head of the images… the two young children clung to their mother, one five years old the other seven. Greg hated that he was grateful he didn't take the offered glass of orange juice… he hated it because not five minutes after the offer the youngest child fitted foaming at the mouth as the poison coursed it's way through the child's body.

Even as Greg held the young lifeless body the second child fitted as well… once the mother had finally succumbed to the poison Greg raced outside and threw up. Over his reaching he heard police shouting… and there was a man… the ex-husband and father. The poison was still clutched in his hands as Greg was pushed away by the paramedics. He didn't have the heart to tell them it was too late.

Now making his way around the lab he couldn't rid himself of the ghosts… the young family killed because one man had deemed it fit. Greg didn't even intend to collide with her… but he had wanted it.

Her hands remained on his chest, that's how they would stay until he had to collect something. However he flinched today and he knew she felt it because her smile fell and she looked at him trying to study him.

"Sorry" he mumbled and attempted to move around her but she said his name… her voice rooted him to the spot. He had wanted this but he was so scared of it… he felt so weak that he knew that he might just admit his love to her there and then. He looked at her and saw understanding… she knew to some depths what had happened. She had these cases too… they all had and each one had their way of dealing with it. Greg just had to find his way.

"A case" she asked and though it being a simple thing it made tears glisten in his eyes, he dropped his head and nodded. And that's when it all changed… she wrapped her arms around his shoulders resting her head against his. At first he didn't know what to do… he had wanted THIS for a long time but he never thought that Sara would hold him as gently as she was holding him now.

And as on instinct his arms held her and he realised that there was no point in hiding it anymore… he really did love her and he wasn't going to wait… he would tell her and if she rejected him then at least he wouldn't be a fool for not trying.

"So I guess that's why you keep colliding with me" he tried to joke but the strain of his case had taken their toll on him. Sara's only reaction was to place her hands on his neck and brush her fingertips against the fine hairs at the nape of his neck. Greg couldn't stop the tears now… the tears for the lost family and the woman now holding him. She cared… she cared for him and it hurt so much.

"How" it was a question filled with so many things… how could she care so much about him and not love him… how could she not see his love for her… how could someone hurt someone they love so much… how could a father kill his children.

But Sara shrugged "I don't know Greg… I just don't know" he didn't know what question she was answering but he didn't care. He pulled back and swiped away at the tears in his eyes hoping she hadn't seen that.

"Bad day" she questioned causing Greg to laugh, it wasn't a real laugh but it was better… he felt better. He had collided after something so terrible and Sara had cared for him.

"I thought that was my line" Greg asked lightly wondering why she had in fact allowed him to collide with her each day. She grinned and winked "well guess it's my day off for a bad day" Sara told him before she brushed her lips against his cheek and gave his shoulder a squeeze. She was worried about him… she knew that cases like this could break a CSI… she had been worried that he was broken. The look was to make sure he was going to be ok… he didn't truly know but at that moment he was going to be fine and he gave her a slight nod.

She walked away before looking over her shoulder and stopping "sanders" she called causing Greg to frown at her "watch where your going" she ordered then turned and walked away. Greg smiled slightly and watched her, where he was going was going to be dangerous… he was going to admit that he loved her.

_Something, something, something  
something, something, something  
to hold me close when I don't know  
there's something deep inside  
that keeps my faith alive_

_**Helping the fallen best **_

He had heard what happened to her… the suspect just skirting around the edge of justice. Greg's own case was hard too, it was finding the evidence against the ex husband.

Greg guessed they both needed to collide that day. He smiled slightly, he hadn't even realised that he thought of it as a collision… he had called it that but he didn't know why until he heard the song the lyrics still swimming around his head.

'You and I finally collide'.

He needed to collide with her… he needed her to stop because he knew that because he knew Sara. She would blame her self and she wouldn't stop, she would draw away from everyone who cared for her.

She would draw away from him.

He was rounding a corner looking for her when she stepped out of the locker room obviously crying. He moved quickly and he stopped her… he was her wall after all; he had been stopping her this past week. She looked up into his face, her dark eyes searching for something in his face.

"Bad day" it was a question with so much meaning. If it was then he wanted to make it better and if it wasn't then he could only hope to still make it better.

"Greg" her voice broken and tears threatening to spill. Greg squeezed her hand feeling his own hot tears at the back of his eyes.

"I know… you need to watch where your going" he teased… it was all he could say to stop himself from kissing her there and then. She was hurting… something about a case had made her break and he wanted to make it ok.

Wrapping his arms around her and feeling her relax against him.

"Its fine Sara… it's going to be ok" he offered knowing it was going to be anything that ok for a little while… but how can you tell someone hurting this much that it's going to stop hurting. He kissed the side of her head and pulled back grinning as he wiped a tear away from her cheek.

"You ok now sidle" Greg asked gaining a nod and smile from Sara "yes… and don't call me sidle" Sara ordered as Greg laughed and gave her a wink. He walked off not daring to look back… he didn't have to anymore. Sara was there and that was all that mattered.

_Something, something, something  
something, something, something  
to hold me close when I don't know  
there's something deep inside  
that keeps my faith alive_

_**Keeps my faith alive**_

He was nervous… nervous as hell. Today was the day, the day he was going to be truthful. He had avoided her all day; it hadn't been hard because he was still going over the fine details about his case.

When he finally found her walking down the corner he felt himself becoming nervous… nervous to the point where he just wanted to run away. She turned the corner right into him and he couldn't help but grin.

"We have to stop meeting like this… people will begin to talk" he told her with a wink and only smiled more brightly when she shook her head "Greg" she started but just smiled at him.

"I'm tired and I'm going home once I got some files" she told him and Greg leaned forward giving her a lopsided smile.

"Workaholic" he declared before he pulled back and went to walk away but stopped and looked at her "bad day" he asked causing her to think before she shook her head and smiled at him "no, Greg it isn't now" she offered.

Swallowing hard Greg decided it was time to take the next leap… a new collision. He shrugged "good" and began to walk away he could do this, he had to.

After every collision that had walked away… but this time, this collision something had to come of it.

"Hey sidle" he called after glancing over his shoulder she groaned and stared at him "maybe this time you should watch where I'm going" and with that he walked towards the entrance. That had to work she wasn't a CSI for nothing.

He wanted to look over his shoulder but he was scared to. Of what he didn't know, he didn't know if he was more scared of her following him or not. He just hope when he found out he knew what to do.

Waiting outside the lab a full minute passed as he leant against his car… she wasn't coming and now he screwed everything up. Greg was about ready to climb back into his car when he saw her. She had followed him and now she looked scared. She was taking in her surroundings when Greg raced towards her "thought you wouldn't understand" he declared a little too loudly causing her to stare at him but before he would give her a chance to back away or even yell at him he grabbed her hand and dragged her towards his car.

They sat in silence… she was mad she had to be, he practically kidnapped her. He didn't dare look at her in case he woke up and found out it was a dream. Had he done that… had he dragged Sara into his car and forced her to drive with him into the desert?

He pulled to a stop finally after thirty minutes and she hadn't spoken not one word and Greg guessed she must be waiting to yell at him… it was no good hurting someone when they were driving. Greg jumped out of the car and raced around to her side of the car and dragged her out. He led her around to the hood of the car and held her hand. He didn't want to let go, he didn't want to break this moment even if he knew she was going to be mad.

"Greg" he forgotten that he could hear… everything was so quiet while he thought about her that he was startled and looked at her. He grinned nervously and let her hand go running his own against the back of his neck. But before he would give her the chance to finish he raced around to his side of the car and pulled the door open. He knew he was buying time but he didn't care… if she never spoke to him again he was going to have at least this moment… something that no one was going to take away from him.

The CD was already waiting for him when he hit play and the song played.

'You and I finally collide'

He walked back round to her and stood further away from her. she listened confused before looking at him… she looked confused when she must have found worry in his eyes… confused at what exactly he was doing.

She smiled when she heard the song clearly.

"Sara" he stopped buying time once more by clearing his throat. Why was this so hard… he laughed inwardly yeah why is it so hard to offer you heart to the most wonderful woman in the world and have her reject… what was so hard about that.

"Sara" he started again dropping his gaze, he wanted to be a man about this but watching her face was going to break him.

"do you ever think why we collide" he asked wondering if she had figured out that it was his fault… he had been the one watching out for her and making sure she bumped in to him. Her silence confirmed that she didn't think about those times.

"I… all those times we collided… it was my fault" he offered daring to flicker his eyes towards her, finding confusion on her face once more and he looked away. He had expected to find angry in those dark eyes… fury at his confession.

"Apart for the first time… you looked so sad, then you smiled and I thought that maybe… that maybe if I kept bumping into you then it wouldn't be so bad… or perhaps I could give you something to focus your anger on" he told her not looking at her… he dragged a hand through his hair and focused on the ground not even noticing Sara inching towards him.

"It annoyed me at first… on my worst days you were there bumping into me. Then… then I guessed I needed to feel you bump into me… you gave me a smile, one that made me think that not everything was so bad" Sara admitted moving closer to him still. He closed his eyes at her voice, not wanting to know that she was angry at him.

"I've come to enjoy our little moments… I don't feel so bad when I'm near you" Sara stated but still Greg didn't look at her. now he was confused, in his mind he was questioning that last statement when her voice brought him again.

"Greg people like us… who deal with what we deal with… well we collide in different ways… we like to feel something alive… to know that we're still alive" Sara stopped, he could fell her now beside him her breath hot against his neck and as much as her wanted to look at her confirm what he thought he heard he didn't dare knowing that if he opened his eyes he would find himself alone.

"Sometimes we collide… we collide to find peace… to find happiness… to find something human to cling to" Sara stopped again Greg felt her hot stare burrowing a hole into him. He gripped the hood tightly for support… support that his legs weren't fully giving to him.

"Me and you… well we collided because we needed to feel… to feel love" Sara stated before he felt something pressing against his lips. At first he didn't get the connection between her stopping speaking and the lips pressed against his. Then he realised that he could taste Sara… not just smell her but he tasted her. he turned and captured her lips enjoying the taste fully and threading one hand into her hair while the other snaked it's way around her waist pulling her deeper into the kiss.

Sometimes you stop someone with a collision of bodies…. And sometimes you find out it's a collision of hearts.

* * *

It's done... I hear you shout.

Yes it is... for now, sorry but if you thought I was going to leave it at just this then your mad. I have the aftermath already planned. What happens once the collision is over with. Enjoy and send reviews


End file.
